GX2 Part 3 Evil Arives
by FlamingFist7
Summary: This is the third chapter of GX2 and I only made it seperate because I have no idea how to update the story. If this isn't seperate then tell me in a review. Only pay attention to the bottom chapter. If you haven't read GX2 then read the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose up on Domino city as the soon to be newest student at duel academy was getting ready for his duel test. "Well this deck should get me through anything, even Jaden Yuki." said Justin. He then looked at his watch. "Oh great I'm late" Justin said as he quickly ran out the door. "Well since I'm not a student they can't give me detention for being late." said Justin without knowing that those words were said before during the same situation. "Get out of the way." Justin shouted too late as he crashed into an all too familiar duelist. "Well this is really going to set me behind in getting to Duel Academy." Justin said collecting his cards falling out of his deck. "Well I can tell that you are trying to get to the top of the dueling world." the person who Justin bumped into said. "Well that is my plan." Justin said as he saw the face of one of the world's best duelists. "Here take this card." The duelist replied. "Something tells me that it will be better with you." The duelist said before leaving. "Wow this card really does seem to belong with me." Justin said before he realized the time before speeding off again. "Alright put all of the no-shows as no-shows." The entry man for the duel academy tests told the other people with him. "You can mark Justin as present." Justin said after jumping over the rail and running into the building.

"All duelists who have won their duel tests please head to the ranking room. All duelists who have failed better luck next year." The loudspeaker announced. We move in towards a duel. "Alright kid you have four monsters all with attack points stronger than yours. Do you A. Beg for mercy. B. Throw in the towel. Or C. Run to mom." said the duel tester. "I'll go with D. All-out assault." replied the duel applicant. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Emperor Dragon. And with its 3000 attack points your monsters don't stand a chance because this monster must attack all monsters on your side of the field. Now go my mighty dragon Chaos Blast Barrage." the duelist announced as his dragon attack all four of the duel tester's monsters and brought the duel tester's life points down to zero. "Hey Chris I saw your duel." Justin shouted at his brother. "Well I was wondering when you were going to wake up Justin." Chris replied. "Well I know that I am going to win my duel especially with my new deck." Justin said proudly. "Alright but remember for the people who come late Dr. Crowler gets to be the duel opponent." Chris said knowing his brother was going to be in for the duel of his life. "So that will make it all the sweeter when I win." Justin replied still with tons of confidence. "Justin Taylor please report to dueling field 4" the speaker said. "Alright I'm up." Justin said heading down to the duel field. "Alright class is in session" Crowler said. "Alright let's throw down." Justin said as he threw his watch into the air as it transformed into his duel disc that looked like a dragon's tail. "Let's duel." Justin and Crowler said in unison. Justin 4000. Crowler 4000. "I'll go first." Justin said as he drew. "This next move should be familiar to a lot of people." Justin said. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and then I place one card face down." Justin said starting off with something some people knew all too well. "Alright it's my turn." Crowler said. "I play Confiscation and pay 1000 life points." Crowler said. "Now let me see which card should I banish?" Crowler said to himself. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Crowler said. "Next I play two cards face down and play heavy storm." Crowler said as his statue of the wicked cards were destroyed and Justin's draining shield was destroyed. "So predictable" Justin said. "Next I sacrifice my tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem. Now my Golem attack with mechanized melee." Crowler said. "That's it for me." Crowler said. Justin 2000 LP. Crowler 3000 LP. "My turn then." Justin said as he drew. "I play polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Flame Slicer and Flame Smasher to create Elemental Hero Magma Blade." Justin shouted as one of his most powerful monsters emerged. Magma Blade 4500 Attack. "Now blast that Golem into dust go Flaming Smash." Justin said as his monster blasted right through Ancient Gear Golem. "Now my monster's special ability activates. Now you take your monster's attack points as damage." Justin said as his monster fire a giant blast from its hand. Justin 2000 LP. Crowler 0 LP. "That's game over." Justin said.

"If you look out your window you will see duel academy." the pilot said over the intercom. "Well I already know who is going to be the first person I challenge when I arrive." Justin said to himself. After everyone had been introduced. Justin set off to find Jaden. Justin then checked his PDA and saw that he was in the Slifer Red Dorm. Justin then went to find his room in the dorm and opened the door to see that it was the same room as Jaden. "Hey new guy my name is Jaden Yuki." Jaden said to Justin. "Hey Jaden. Believe me I have no idea why I was placed in here I mean I beat Crowler on the third turn of the duel." Justin said as he found an empty bunk. "Same with me." Jaden told Justin. Justin's PDA began ringing. "Hello there freshmen I plan on seeing if your victory against Crowler was skill or just dumb luck. I say we duel to find out." Chazz said on his message. "Well looks like it's time to duel and this time I am going to actually try to win this one." Justin said. "Wait so you beat Crowler without even trying?" Jaden asked. "Believe me if I was trying to defeat him he would have been defeated in the first turn." Justin replied. Justin and Chazz then dueled in front of the Slifer Dorm. "I'll go first freshmen." Chazz said as he drew. Justin 4000 LP. Chazz 4000 LP. "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode and place a card face down. Your move slacker." Chazz said. "First I play pot of greed. Next I'll play graceful charity." Justin said as he changed his hand. "Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down." Justin said as Chazz's face down shattered. "Next I'll play the spell card double summon. And summon two Proto-Cyber Dragons." Justin said as his first two monsters appeared. "Next I use Power Bond to fuse the two Proto-Cyber Dragons on the field with the Three Cyber Dragon's in my hand." Justin said as his monsters vanished and were replaced by a five headed version of the Cyber End Dragon. "Rise Cyber Ultimate End Dragon." Justin said. "Here is the sweet part about this monster if Power Bond was used to bring it out I get to choose if it's attack points get doubled or tripled." Justin explained. "And I choose for its attack points to be tripled." Justin shouted as his monster's attack points went from 5000 to 15000. "Did I mention that the Cyber Ultimate End Dragon negates the side effect of power bond." Justin said. "Now Cyber Ultimate End Dragon attack and end this duel with Ultimate Strident Blast." Justin commanded his dragon as it blasted right through Chazz's reborn zombie. "By the way even though your monster is in defense mode you still take damage." Justin said. Justin 4000 LP. Chazz 0 LP. "Game Over." Justin said as he went back to his room and got onto his bunk in the Slifer Dorm.

"Hey man get away from that. That's my pizza." Justin said in his sleep. "Justin. Justin wake up." Syrus said. "Wrong cause I summon Cyber Ultimate End Dragon." Justin said in his sleep knocking Syrus to the floor. "Why can't he be dreaming with spell cards when I wake him up." Syrus said to himself. "Hey Sy maybe I should try to wake him up." Jaden said. "Ok man though I'm not sure it will help." Syrus said to his best friend. "Relax Sy." Jaden said reassuringly. "Justin. Hey Justin wake up it's field test day." Jaden said. "Field test why didn't you say so let's move." Justin said jumping off of his bunk and running towards the classrooms in his Slifer jacket. "I told you Sy." Jaden said while walking to the class. "That test was nothing. Way too easy." Justin said while walking through the hallway. At the dueling field. "Ok wait so you mean to tell me that I am going to be dueling against both Zane and Alexis since Chazz is dueling Jaden." Justin said to Crowler. "Yes these two are some of the Academy's top duelists. You should feel honored." Crowler told Justin. "Well looks like this is going to be a great duel opportunity." Justin said. "Game On." Zane, Alexis and Justin said in unison Alexis 4000 LP. Zane 4000 LP. Justin 4000 LP. "I'll go first. And I'll start by summoning a monster face down in defense mode. And I'll also place two cards face down." Justin said. "My turn and I'll start by using Power Bond. Come Forth Cyber End Dragon. Next I play diffusion. That's my turn." Zane said. "Alright I'll kick my turn off by summoning Cyber TuTu in attack mode and place one card face down." Alexis said. "My turn and I'll flip my face down monster face up. Rise Red Winged Kuriboh." Justin said. "Next I'll play Pot of Greed. And then I'll play graceful charity. Then I'll play double summon and summon two Proto-Cyber Dragon. Next I'll play polymerization and fuse my two monster's to bring out the Cyber Twin Dragon. And I'll use Polymerization again to bring out my second Cyber Twin Dragon." Justin said. "Now first Cyber Twin Dragon attack Cyber Dragon and attack the second Cyber Dragon." Justin commanded. Zane 2600 LP. Alexis 4000 LP. Justin 4000 LP. "Now second Cyber Twin Dragon attack the final Cyber Dragon. Now attack Zane directly." Justin told his dragon. Zane 0 LP. Alexis 4000 LP. Justin 4000 LP. "Now I use de-fusion to split my two Cyber Twin Dragons into two Proto-Cyber Dragons, and two Cyber Dragons. Now Proto-Cyber Dragon attack Cyber TuTu and the rest of you attack Alexis directly." Justin commanded all of his dragons as they obliterated all of Alexis's life points. Zane 0 LP. Alexis 0 LP. Justin 4000 LP. "Well didn't expect him to beat both of them." said Justin's brother Chris.

"When will this class end so I can duel Jaden?" Justin said on the day after he beat both Alexis and Zane. "Would you be quiet the Chazz is trying to listen." Chazz yelled while throwing a piece of paper at Justin. "You don't get it Chazz I know you think the only reason Jaden win's his duels is because he has luck. But I say it isn't luck. I say he gets the card that he needs when he needs it because he believes in every card in his deck." Justin explained to Chazz. "Can I have every one's attention. Today if you want to duel someone just get out your duel disc and duel them." Sheppard said over the intercom. "Yes I finally get to duel Jaden." Justin said. "You might want to look at every one else who is trying to duel him." Chazz said with his eyes closed. "Aw man why is it every time I want to duel someone who is really well known a huge crowd forms around them. By the way Chazz you might want to look around you." Justin said. "Wait hold on I can't duel all of you at once. Justin help me out." Chazz said seeing that he was surrounded by people who wanted to duel him. "Sorry Chazz but I have to find someone to duel." Justin said. "Justin prepare to duel." said Justin's brother Chris. "Alright then it will soon be game over." Justin said. "I'll start thing off and I'll summon Elemental Hero Grass Slicer in attack mode. Next I'll play double summon and summon Elemental Hero Grass Summoner in defense mode. Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters to special summon Emperor Dragon." Chris shouted. "Looks like it's my turn then. First I'll activate card rotator to switch your monster into defense mode by discarding one card. Next I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Flame Slicer and Flame Smasher to create Elemental Hero Magma Blade Smasher. Now my monster destroy Emperor Dragon." Justin shouted as his main fusion monster appeared and blasted at Emperor Dragon only to have the attack stop in the middle. "Right I forgot that when Emperor Dragon is in defense mode it can negate one attack per turn. Well I guess I'll place one card face down." Justin said. "Then it's my turn and now I switch Emperor Dragon into attack mode and when it attacks a monster who's attack points are higher it gains 2000 attack points. Now my mighty monster attack Magma Blade Smasher." Chris shouted as his monster fired a powerful blast at Justin's monster. "I activate the trap card negate attack. So now your attack stops and the battle phase ends." Justin shouted. "That maybe but next turn your monster is going down." Chris said "We'll see. It's my turn. Now I'll activate my second card rotator so now your monster changes to defense mode. Now I'll use the effect of the card I just discarded. When Elemental Hero Lava man is sent from my hand to the graveyard I get to draw one card. Now I'll activate double attack which means now my monster gets to attack twice. So go Magma Blade Smasher double lava blast." Justin said as his first attack stopped but the second one destroyed Emperor Dragon. "Don't forget about my monster's special ability you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Justin shouted as his monster fired a giant lava blast at Chris. Chris 1000 LP. Justin 4000 LP. "Now I'll use my other monster in the graveyard special ability. When it has been in the graveyard for one turn my monster get another attack. Now go Magma Blade Smasher lava blade slash." Justin shouted as his monster sent Chris flying across the room. "Now it is time for me to duel Jaden." Justin said. After he said that he heard two explosions and saw that Chazz and Jaden had beaten the crowd around them. Then Chazz fell onto the ground in exhaustion. "Well Jaden looks like it is just you and me." Justin said. "Alright then Justin get your game on." Jaden said. "Well it will soon be game over." Justin said. "Duel Begin" said Justin's duel disc. (Forgot to mention Justin's duel disc is not only his watch but it also talks.) Justin 4000 LP. Jaden 4000 LP. "I'll start things off with Winged Kuriboh in attack mode." Jaden said as his monster appeared. "I'll start my turn with Red Winged Kuriboh in attack mode. Now Red Winged Kuriboh is different from Winged Kuriboh. For example if it is ever destroyed it will just come back onto the field in defense mode during the end phase. So Red Winged Kuriboh attack Winged Kuriboh." Justin said as both monster's were destroyed. "Now I'll place 3 cards face down. Now Red Winged Kuriboh comes back." Justin said as his monster came back. "Alright then I'll start my next turn off with Pot of Greed. Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode. And since he hates being all alone when he's the only card on my field I get to draw two cards. Now I'll activate Polymerization and with it I'll fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now I'll use Thunder Giant's effect. So by discarding one card your Red Winged Kuriboh is gone. Now Thunder Giant attack with Volted Thunder." Jaden shouted. "Not so face because I activate A Hero Emerges. So now pick a card in my hand." Justin said. "Alright I pick the one on the left." Jaden said. "Alright then you bring out Elemental Hero Lava man in defense mode. And when Lava man is in defense mode he can't be destroyed by monster effects or by battle." Justin said as Thunder Giant's attack smashed right into Lava man but did nothing. "I'll throw down a face down." Jaden said. "Alright now since it is the end phase Red Winged Kuriboh comes back." Justin said as his monster came up again. "It's my turn. I play Card of Sanctity which makes us both draw until we have six cards in our hand. Now I'll sacrifice my two monsters to bring out Elemental Hero Flame Slicer. Now Flame Slicer attack Thunder Giant with Fire Slash barrage." Justin shouted as Thunder Giant exploded after being hit with a star of flames. Justin 4000 LP. Jaden 3600 LP. "Now I use monster reborn to bring back Red Winged Kuriboh. Now I use double sacrifice which makes one monster on my field count as two sacrifices and the monster that I sacrificed comes back during the end phase so I sacrifice Red Winged Kuriboh to summon Elemental Hero Flame Smasher. Now Flame Smasher attack Bubbleman with Volcanic blast." Justin shouted as Bubbleman exploded. "Now since it is the End Phase Red Winged Kuriboh comes back. Justin said as his persistent monster came back again. "Alright it's my turn then. First I play Skyscraper. Next I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Now Flame Wingman attack Flame Slicer with Sky Dive Scorcher." Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman blasted Flame Slicer. Justin 3900 LP. Jaden 3600 LP. "Now don't forget about Flame Wingman's super power. You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden shouted as Flame Wingman fired a blast at Justin which engulfed Justin in flames. Justin 900 LP. Jaden 3600 LP. "My turn then. Now I use the trap card Hero Forever. Now one monster with Hero in it's name comes back to my field. So welcome back Elemental Hero Flame Slicer. Now I use Polymerization to fuse Flame Slicer and Flame Smasher to make Elemental Hero Magma Blade Smasher. Now I use block attack to switch your monster into defense mode. Now Magma Blade Smasher attack Flame Wingman with Magma Blade Smash." Justin shouted as Flame Wingman was smashed and destroyed. "And don't forget my monster deals damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points." Justin said as Jaden was engulfed in flames. Justin 900 LP. Jaden 1500 LP. "Now I use Hinotama." Justin shouted as fire balls hit Jaden. Justin 900 LP. Jaden 1000 LP. "Now I use my second Hinotama." Justin shouted as another round of fire balls hit Jaden. Justin 900 LP. Jaden 500 LP. "Now I place two card face down." Justin said as his turn ended. "Alright my move. I play Fifth Hope so I will take Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, and Flame Wingman from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck. Now I draw three new cards. Now I play Fake Hero and special summon Elemental Hero Neos. Now I'll summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. Now contact fusion. Come Flare Neos. Now I play Neo Space and place two cards face down. And Flare Neos gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap card on the field and he gains 500 attack points from Neo Space." Jaden shouted as one of his most powerful monsters emerged. Flare Neos 5500 attack points. "Oh man I've got nothing that can stop that thing." Justin said while backing up. 'My trap cards only work on monsters with 3000 or less attack points so I'm sunk.' Justin thought. "Go Flare Neos attack." Jaden shouted as Flare Neos obliterated Magma Blade Smasher. Justin 0 LP. Jaden 500 LP. "Wow never thought I would force you to bring out a Neo-Spacian and Neos. Aw well still Game Over." Justin said as he collapsed down onto the ground followed shortly by Jaden because the day had left them exhausted. (Forgot to mention this takes place sometime after Jaden got his Neo-Space cards. And I know Zane isn't in duel academy at that time but just roll with it. It is my story.)

"Ok yesterday has got to be the best day for me. I finally got to duel Jaden." Justin said to himself excitedly while walking back to his dorm. Then Justin noticed a card lying down on the ground and the card was glowing white. "Huh what is that doing there?" Justin said as he moved towards the card. Then the card got up and flew towards the forest and Justin followed it. Then when Justin got extremely deep into the forest the card fell to the ground and Justin picked it up. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Justin shouted as he was being taken over by the card. "Yes let the dragon's power take control." said an ominous dark and scary voice. (I know the being taken over by cards doesn't come in until Yugioh Zexal but just roll with it.) Then Justin eyes turned completely black and he lost all expression. Then the card became that of a dragon that had Black eyes and was Red. Then what looked like the symbol of a dragon's head appeared on Justin's head. (I know stuff involving a glow on the arm and a dragon doesn't come in until Yugioh 5Ds but roll with it.) "I'm coming for you Jaden. And you too duel academy." Justin now controlled by the new card said. Then Justin dueled every one at Duel Academy except for Jaden during the next two days and after somebody lost to him they disappeared. "Time to duel Jaden." Justin said in his new dark and sinister voice in a red version of the Supreme King's armor to Jaden. "Alright then game on." Jaden shouted. "I'll use Polymerization and with it I'll fuse Sparkman and Bladedge to create Plasma Vice. Now I'll use Pot of Greed. Now I'll use my second Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Mudball man. Now I'll play Skyscraper. It's your move." Jaden said as he was reluctant because he has no idea of who his opponent is. "I draw. Now first I activate the field spell card Dragon Fortress which destroys your Skyscraper. Now I activate the No Tributing spell card. Now I don't have to sacrifice to bring out high level monsters. So I'll bring out Black-Eyes Red Dragon. His 3000 attack points are increased by your monster's attack points. However now I activate Dragon Fortress's special ability. Now your monster with the most attack points is destroyed. Now Black-Eyes attack Mudball man." Justin shouted as Mudball man exploded. "Just to throw you off I'll place two cards face down. Now I think I'll show you my face." Justin said as he lifted the face plate up and Jaden gasped at what he saw. "Wait Justin it can't be. The Justin I know is in almost every way like me. He would never kidnap people." Jaden shouted. "It is amazing how much one card can change a person." Justin said as he lifted up his hand and the image of a dragon's head appeared on Justin's hand. "Now I use another effect of Dragon Fortress you see by sending any number of cards from my field to my grave I can then special summon monsters equal to the number of cards I send so I'll send these two face downs to the grave. And bring out two more Black-Eyes Red Dragons. However they can not attack. Some people say three is better then one but I disagree. Now I use Ultimate Polymerization. It fuses monsters from both of our hands, decks, field or graveyards. And the new monster gets a 500 attack point boost. So now I'll fuse my three Black-Eyes in order to form the Black-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. And his 4500 attack points receive a 500 point increase thanks to ultimate polymerization. So now he has 5000 attack points. And this new monster can attack three times in the same turn. Now I'll place two new cards face down and end my turn." Justin shouted as his turn finally came to a close. "Alright it's my turn. I activate fake hero and bring out Neos." Jaden shouted as his ace monster appeared. "I activate the trap card Neos lock. Now any monster with Neos in it's name is stuck on the field and can not be destroyed by battle. The only way to get it off the field would be to activate a fusion card. Now I activate the trap card Rival Fusion now we can fuse with monster's on our opponent's side of the field however during every one of your standby phases you lose 500 life points." Justin said as he activated trap cards after Neos was brought out. "Alright now I'll throw down three face down's it's your move." Jaden said. "Thanks now my mighty dragon attack Neos." Justin shouted as his monster fired a giant blast at Neos. "Not so fast cause I activate Negate attack. Now the battle phase ends and your attack stops." Jaden shouted as the blast stopped right in front of Neos. "Alright it's your move Jaden." Justin said. "Alright then. I'll summon a monster face down in defense mode. It's your move." Jaden said. "And that will be your last move." Justin shouted. "Now my dragon destroy his face down defense monster." Justin shouted as his dragon fired a massive blast at the face down monster. "You just sent Winged Kuriboh to the grave and you know that his special effect means no more battle damage this turn." Jaden shouted as his face down was obliterated. "Alright then I'll just us this card. Hinotama attack his life points." Justin shouted as fire balls smashed into Jaden. "Now I'll use two more." Justin shouted as two more rounds of fire balls smashed into Jaden. Justin 4000 LP. Jaden 2000 LP. "Alright that's it for me it your move." Justin said. "Alright then I draw." Jaden said. "Don't forget about Rival Fusion however now here is another effect you see for every 500 points of damage I caused you last round this trap gets to multiply the damage it causes to you by that many times and since you got hit for 500 points of damage three times it means you get hit for 1500 points of damage." Justin shouted as a blast shot out of the card and hit Jaden in the chest. "Ah I actually felt that one. Why was it that for the other ones I didn't feel it?" Jaden asked. "Simple in this duel when we reach 2000 life points all further damage becomes real." Justin said. "Alright then I'll just have to use your own card against you. Because now I play Polymerization and your Rival Fusion makes it so that I can fuse my monster with one of your's so I'll fuse Neos and your Black-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to create Dragon Neos. And his 3000 attack points may not be enough to take down your life points but for every two traps cards on your field he gains 500 attack points." Jaden shouted as his monster grew more powerful. "So it still isn't powerful enough to take down all of my life points." Justin said laughing. "Well now I activate H-Heated Heart so now my monster gains 500 more attack points so now it's attack points become 4000." Jaden said as his monster gained even more power. "Now Dragon Neos attack Justin directly and end this duel." Jaden shouted as his monster obliterated all of Justin's life points. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Justin shouted as he was sent flying into a cliff and rocks fell all over him and covered him. Then a giant flash of light happened and all of Jaden's fiends were back at Duel Academy getting up off the ground. "Justin. Justin wake up" Jaden said to Justin while shaking him after getting him out from under the rocks. "Ugh what happened. Ow why does my head hurt like it was smashed with a rock? And what am I doing in this armor?" Justin asked as he rubbed the back of his head and threw off the armor. "Wait so you don't remember anything that you did while you were in that armor?" Jaden asked. "Nope all I remember is picking up a card and then nothing." Justin said. "Ok well me and you dueled with you using a different deck and I think that card was in there." Jaden said. "Yes I am remembering the card now it was that Black-Eyes Red Dragon card." Justin said as he remembered the card. "I'm just glad that once again the evil was stopped. Honestly I have no idea why the evil is always attracted to you for some reason Jaden." Justin said. "Ya I mean it always seems to come after me. What's next we have to travel to a different dimension with another kid who is just like me." Jaden said. "Ya and then we head to another dimension where me and you become dark and evil rulers after seeing people just vanish into the sky." Justin said and then he and Jaden laughed while walking to the Slifer Dorm.


	2. The Prediction comes true

5 months after Jaden and Justin made their prediction about what sort of evil would come next Professor Viper came. (If you thought this came after the Supreme King time because of Justin wearing Supreme King Armor then you are so wrong.) The Survival Duels begin.

"Alright then if you want to duel me then you are going down." Justin said. "Prepare to be finished." The student said. "I'll start things off with Polymerization and with it I'll fuse Flame Slicer and Flame Smasher to create Magma Blade Smasher." Justin shouted as his ace monster appeared. "Now I'll use Hinotama three times." Justin shouted as three waves of fireballs smashed into his opponent. Justin 4000 LP. Student 2500 LP. "Alright then it's my turn. I'll summon a monster face down." The student said. "Alright then it's my turn. First I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards. Now I activate the spell card Magma Smash which lets me draw two new cards and I get to destroy one monster on your field." Justin shouted as his opponent's face down exploded. "Now I play Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards then discard two. Now I activate Fusion Splitter. It's splits my monster in two and lets me draw a new card. Now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Elemental Hero Evil Neos. He is in every way like Neos except he is black. And instead of him fusing with Neo-Spacians he fuses with Dark Neo-Spacians. Now I play double summon and summon Dark Neo-Spacian Phoenix. And he gains 400 attack points for every card in your hand and he has 500 attack points to start with. I count five cards in your hand so he has 2500 attack points. Now go Evil Neos and Phoenix Dark Contact Fusion. Now Rise Elemental Hero Phoenix Neos." Justin shouted as his newest monsters appeared on the field. "Now if we don't have the same number of cards in our hand Phoenix Neos makes us draw until we have the same number of cards so that means I get to draw 5 cards. Now I activate Dark Neo-Space. Now any monster that is a Dark Neo-Spacian or lists a Dark Neo-Spacian as a fusion material monster or my Evil Neos gets a 500 attack point boost. So now Phoenix Neos has his attack points go from 2500 to 3000. And now I get to draw a new card since I have less cards than you. Now my monsters other special effect. He gains 500 attack points for every card in both of our hands. I have five and you have five so that means my monster gains 4000 attack points which takes it all the way up to 7000. Now Phoenix Neos attack my opponent directly." Justin shouted as his monster grew to its limit and blasted at Justin's opponent. "Game over." Justin said after his opponent was sent flying. Then the Bio-Bands drained both of their energy and both of them collapsed onto the ground.


End file.
